Kingdom of Angels
by Vanilla-H
Summary: A play on Kingdom Hearts' theme. The Disney worlds are replaced with Anime Worlds. Plenty of Authors Notes if you get confused!
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom of Angels  
-------------------------  
Vanilla: Hi^^ I'm going to make this a loooong fanfic so ^^' Yep. This is a spin off on Kingdom Hearts, except replace Disney titles with Anime titles. ::note: I own Awa, Sutaa, and Natsu, but no one else!::  
I will have links with pictures of them in the next Chapter!  
====================================================================================  
  
'I've been wondering....'   
  
'Is there something I have to do to define myself?'  
  
'Maybe I've already done it......'  
  
Suddenly a girl crashed through a stained glass rose seal*+ into a deep sea. The water parted as she fell and a handsome boy lifted her up onto the shore. She looked up, her eyes wide as suddenly the boy turned into her equally beautiful best friend. Out of no wheres, something crashed into her back and she wasn't on the shore anymore. Now, she was standing on a stained glass Princess Emeruade*^.   
  
"Where am I?" She questioned into the darkness.  
  
'So much to do....so little time....'  
  
Around her, 3 large slabs of gold came up, each one holding a weapon. The girl walked over to a black wand with a pink jewel#^ on it.  
  
'The power of the mystic. The power to see people's souls. The power of your soul. Is this the power you choose?'  
  
She shoke her head and went over to a sword with a silver hilt and rose*+ on it.  
  
'The power of the warrior. The power to fight. The power of your body. Is this the power you choose?'  
  
Once again shaking her head, she walked over to the next object. A sheild with an Egyptain looking eye~* on it.   
'The Power of the protecter. The power to help people. The power of your heart. Is this the power you choose?'  
  
Her long blonde hair bouncing on her back, the girl stepped in through the middle of the class and back over to the wand. She picked it up saying, "This is the power I choose."   
  
'You must forfit a power now.'  
  
Holding the wand she walked over to the sheild and nodded her head.  
  
'You have choosen the power of the mystic. You have given up the power of the protecter.'  
  
All the gold slabs and the glass fell away and she landed on a stained glass Princess Serenity**.  
  
'You now have the ability to fight.'  
  
A heartless came up behind her.  
  
She swung her wand and killed it.  
  
'Very good.'  
  
Again the glass broke away and she landed this time on stained glass Rei Ayanami^*. All there was on the glass this time was a bright light.   
  
'The closer you get to the light...'  
  
She walked closer.  
  
'The greater your shadow becomes...'  
  
Her shadow was hovering over her like a monster.  
  
'But remember....you....'  
  
Grabing her wand she lunged at the monster and nothing happened. Falling back she got dissolved in the shadows.....  
====================================================================================  
  
Vanilla: Hee ^^' Sorry....slightly short chapter ^^" Like it so far though? I'm having fun to a point writing it ^^ I really want it to be good. Reviews please o.o Have a particluar anime you want featured in it? Just leave a review and I'll see I can get it in ^^  
======================================================================================  
Author's notes-  
  
Since you probably haven't seen the EXACT same animes as me, I'll give an author's not ever time I make a reference (unless the refrence is to Kingdom Hearts or the whole chapter is about that subject.)   
  
*+ From Revolutionary Girl Utena. The rose seal is their class symbol, and the sword is called the sword of dios. (will appear in later chapters.)  
  
*^ From Magic Knights Rayearth. Princess Emeraude was the current pillar of Cephiro in the first 3 comics(will appear in later chapters.)  
  
#^ From Saint Tail. In the Anime, not the manga, she has a wand like that, it helps her with magic tricks.  
  
~* From Yu-Gi-Oh. The card is the Millenium Sheild (Might appear later.)  
  
** From Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity was the past form of Serena/Usagi/Sailor Moon (Might appear later.)  
  
^* From Evagelion. Rei is a piolet of an Eva (might appear later.) 


	2. Sprite Island

Kingdom of Angels  
-------------------------  
Vanilla: Hi^^ Back for Chapter two! This is a spin off on Kingdom Hearts, except replace Disney titles with Anime titles. ::note: I own Awa, Sutaa, and Natsu, but no one else!:: Also, Belldandy said "I never though Rei was a Princess" Well....she isn't ^^' My mind just blanked and I couldn't think of anymore princesses...so I used a familiar figure ^^"  
  
I promised pictures, so..... I'll give you one of Awa first^^ Since she is the main character....  
  
But go ahead and picture her however you want^^" That's just my version^^'  
  
Oy...and I just remembered something...I left out the whole "What matters to you most?" part.....so ^^" I am eternally sorry ^^"  
  
(a/n:This chapter contains a lot of Sailor Moon things, so this well be the only Sailor Moon a/n!)  
====================================================================================  
Chapter 1: Sprite Island  
  
"Awa!!!!!!" a purple haired girl pushed her to wake the blondie up.   
  
"AH!!!!!!" Awa screamed getting up.  
  
" Hee....lazy bum!" The purple haired girl laughed at her sleepy friend.   
  
"Never do that again Natsu!" Awa growled angrily.  
  
"Hey! Stop sleeping people!" The boy that was in Awa's vision walked by.   
  
"But....I was falling....and the ocean out there split. And then....yea, you, Sutaa....you took me out of the ocean! Then you turned into Natsu! Both of you were gone...and there was a voice....I got a black wand....and went into this light....and this big black thing...."  
  
Sutaa just laughed and through a log at Awa and Natsu. "Both of ya'! Go work on the raft! We want to leave tomarrow, right?"  
  
"Ok!" Natsu ran over to get the log and ran over to the raft.   
  
" I know what I saw..." Awa whispered and followed her friends. " Hm..." Straying away to a cave she pushed away the leaves. Wandering in there was a large door. She look at it, and then found something. Her and Sutaa had drawn it when they were really little. "Wow..... Huh? What? Who is here!"   
  
'The door is not open yet....'  
  
"What? What are you talking about!"  
  
'You must link the doors. But thou is to niave to do so....'  
  
"How dare you! Show your self!" Awa lunged at a shadowy figure but nothing happened.  
  
'Thou who knows nothing will forever know nothing....' And with that everything was back to normal.  
  
"I'm out of here!" She ran out towards the light.  
Later that night  
=============  
  
"I can't wait to leave Sutaa! The big open blue sea!" The girl was obviously excited, by the way she almost fell off the dock.  
  
Sutaa looked at her with gentle eyes. "What's stopping us from going now?"  
  
"But....what about Natsu!"  
  
"Why do we need her to come?" He came closer. "Just us two...."  
  
Awa starred at him as if she was hypnotized. Then she snapped back. " No! Natsu would hate me forever!"   
  
"Haha. I was just joking Awa!" He started laughing. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Well....um...Never mind! I need to go sleep!"  
=====================================================================================  
  
"Oh my! King Darien! He's missing!" Queen Serenity franticlly looked around for her missing love.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy is missing?!" A small pink haired girl ran up to her mother, Serenity.  
  
"It appears so Rini dear..... Saturn! Venus!"  
  
A girl that looked like Natsu with shorter hair came running in, and another girl that looked like an older version of Awa came after her.  
  
"Yes Queen?" Venus said worried.  
  
"The King is missing..." Serenity started crying.  
  
"I..." Rini looked up. "I think mommy wants you to go find him...."  
  
"But where do we look first?" Saturn's eye were very soft, as if she was about to cry.  
  
A white cat that was on Venus' shoulder jumped in the back of the kings throne. "Look at this!" The cat started. "The king left a letter!" And the cat started reading it.  
  
'Dearest Queen,  
  
The Door has opened to the Kingdom of Angels. I'm off to find whats on the otherside of the door. And to find the ruler of the keyblade. If you need any more information go to F City*-. Find a woman named Excel Excel.   
  
Love   
Darien'  
  
"We'll go to F City and find Excel Excel!" Saturn vowed.   
  
The Queen looked at them greatfully. "Thank you...."  
  
Back on Sprite Island....  
=========  
"I wished Sutaa was serious..." Awa lay in her bed thinking about what had happened. "I wished he knew the truth too....." She yawned when she suddenly heard a loud BOOM!   
  
"Oh no! Our raft!" She jumped out her window into the rain. She looked around and saw a black void in the sky. "What the?!" Running over she saw Sutaa. "Sutaa! What in heaven's name are you doing!?"  
  
"Awa! Come with me! The door is open! I want to see what's out there!"  
  
"No! Natsu needs to come with us! I won't leave without her!"   
  
"Natsu will come! But come with me now! This is our one chance! Don't be afriad of the dark!" Dark swirls started engulfing Sutaa's entire body as Awa despratly tried to grab his hand. " Come....on...."  
  
"No.....Sutaa! I....can't!" And just like that, Sutaa disappeared. In his place was a key blade. Awa walked over to it and grabed it.  
  
'You now can fight the heartless'   
  
She lunged at a shadow creature. It just sliced in half. She kept going until she found the secret cave. Clearing away the bushes she ran through the long hall. Then, she stopped. It was Natsu.   
  
"Awa..." Natsu turned ghostly and fell through the door at the back of the cave.   
  
"Natsu! Please! Come back!" Awa screamed hitting the keyblade against the door. "Natsu....Sutaa...come back!" She cried leaning on the door. All around her world was crumbling. All she was left with was a small island.   
  
Looking at a bright light she noticed something. Her shadow was growing....   
  
======================================================  
A/N  
*- From Excel Saga. F City is where they live. (Will appear in next chapter)  
  
Vanilla:I'm using Dubby names....I know.....:p Live with the pain! From here on...it my not follow the storyline of Kingdom Hearts....for two reasons. I only got this far in the game(^^') And it will be taking anime twists! 


End file.
